Changing Directions
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: There is all kinds of stuff going down. Summery inside. A few fn pairings including Fabarry, Britana and a few others. Hope y'all love it :D
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! Man it's been a while since I've submitted something. This is my first Glee fic so be gentle.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. If I did there would be all kinds of changes :)

I've introduced an OC into the Glee world (original I know). Brittana, Fabarry, Some other random couples. Mercedes/Sam, later Finn/Jesse cause it's a fun pairing. Others stay the same as in the show. Rated for possible later chapters. This is just to test the waters so let me know what you think! I'd love some reviews or encouragements.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at her locker, her eyes darting around the dark hallway of the empty school. She smiled as she pulled out her backpack and shut the door, heading towards the exit of the school when she heard a voice coming from one of the classrooms. Rachel peeked in to see what she assumed to be a tall boy with fire red hair cleaning the desks, singing softly. Rachel couldn't understand what she was singing, mostly for the fact that it was in a different language, but she could hear that her voice was amazing. She found herself being caught up in the sound of her voice. She leaned against the door frame, studying the supposed boy's back. She was tall. Taller then most boys. At least 7"5' Rachel guessed, but she was slumped down so it was hard to tell. She had tanned skin as if the sun itself had kissed it. Rachel gasped softly as she stood, towering much higher then she previously thought, well over 8 feet she'd assumed. As soon as her eyes landed on Rachel, she stopped singing and blinked at her in slight confusion. Her eyes were electric green and reminded Rachel of neon signs and freckles dotted her face. She adjusted her thick, slightly taped up glasses and shifted nervously.<p>

"May I help you madame?" She asked, her voice was low and gravely and had a thick french accent.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel said, for once finding herself unsure of what to say, her mind reeling, trying to remember if she had ever seen this boy before. She surely would have noticed someone this tall, but she couldn't remember ever meeting her. She smiled slightly, revealing a gap between her two front teeth.

"I know. You are Rachel Berry, top student and glee club leader." The girl said, a deep chuckle coming from her throat. Rachel blinked in astonishment.

"You know me? Has my reputation really reached that far? I mean, I know people have heard of me and not just from school, but from..." Rachel started before the girl held up a hand for her to be quiet.

"Non. I am a student here. I've been a classmate of yours for a very long time now." She said. Rachel stared at the hand in front of her. It was the size of a large dinner plate at least.

"You are? How come I don't remember seeing you? Are you sure you're talking about knowing me? I mean, I'm sure I would have remembered you, seeing as you're so tall and your voice is pretty amazing. Of course if you're just here for a few classes then I might not have met you because I'm always really busy studying and doing glee stuff that I wouldn't have noticed you. But I have been eating poorly lately, that has been known to effect memory..." Rachel said before taking a deep breath.

"Non. No one really notices me. It's alright. I am not offended." She said, smiling wider.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked.

"I am Sky. Sky Beaumont. Wonderful to meet you." Sky said, bowing slightly. Rachel smiled and found herself staring into Sky's green eyes. Her cheeks flushed and bit her bottom lip slightly, confusion drifting onto her face.

"Beaumont! I hope you're not lolly-gagging in there!" Said a harsh voice. Rachel spun around to find the janitor standing in the doorway, looking between Sky and Rachel, a small smile on his old face.

"Non monsieur . I was cleaning the desks." Sky said, smiling.

"Good. Don't want you slacking off now. Is this your girlfriend or something?" The janitor asked, looking at Rachel up and down. Sky blushed slightly, running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her glasses.

"Non monsieur. She's just a student here." She said.

"Alright well I'm sure you have plenty of time to socialize at school. Get back to work. The desks aren't going to clean themselves." The janitor said, wondering off and whistling a cheerful song.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. It's just that I heard your voice and wanted to find out who it belonged to and why I have never heard it before and I guess I just lost track of things and oh my look at the time, I'd best be going bye!" Rachel said before dashing out of the door. Sky watched her go for a moment before following her, making sure she got to her car alright before returning to her task, singing as she worked.

Rachel pulled into her driveway and quickly got out of the car and ran to her room, briefly greeting her fathers as she ran by. She shut the door, tossed her bag by her desk and quickly dialed Finn's number.

"Hey Rach." Said a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hey Finn. I was wondering if you know of a boy named Sky Beaumont who goes to our school." Rachel said. She could swear that she heard Finn thinking on the other side before he sighed.

"Somewhat. I remember coach wanted him on the football or basketball team because he was so tall, but after that I haven't heard anything of him. I thought he moved away or went back to France or something." Finn said. Rachel chewed on her bottom lip quietly for a moment.

"Okay. I met him today and I felt horrible because I don't remember him." She said. She heard something in the background and Finn mumbled something.

"Hey I've gotta go. Are you alright?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have homework to do. See you tomorrow." Rachel said. She heard the phone click on the other side and then silence and blinked at it for a second before sighing and shutting the phone. She flopped on her bed, deep in thought for a while, trying to remember the tall boy she had seen, only coming up with nothing in her mind. She sat up and sat at her desk, determined to do her homework without distractions.

Rachel made her way to glee club early as usual and sat down, waiting patiently. When Mr. Shue walked in, she jumped up and approached him quickly.

"Mr. Shue? Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure Rachel. What's up?" He asked, sitting down on a stool.

"Well I've recently met a student who claims to have been here for quite some time but no one I talk to knows who this person is. His name is Sky Beaumont." She said. Mr. Shue thought for a while before smiling.

"Ah yes. I know him. I had him in homeroom last year. Good student. Quiet. Barely spoke any English. Really tall. From France actually. I heard he moved back though." He said, smiling down at Rachel. She brought her eyebrows together for a moment before nodding.

"I met him last night while I was staying late for practice and he has the most amazing singing voice I've ever heard, other then mine of course, and I was thinking maybe we could talk him into joining glee." She said.

"Well if you can convince him and if he still actually goes to school here, then feel free to invite him. We'd love to have more people in our group." Mr. Shue said, turning as the other glee members wondered in. Rachel took her seat and smiled at Finn as he wondered in, but her smile faded when she saw the state he was in. His hair was messed up and he was straightening his clothes. She smiled at her, his face slightly flushed.

"Hey Rach." He said, smiling goofily.

"Hey Finn. You alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just rough housing with the guys on the football team you know?" Finn said, sitting down and sliding an arm around Rachel's shoulders. She nodded, her suspicions not quieted, but she stayed silent.

"Where's Quin?" Mercedes asked, looking around.

"Sue is making her stay late or something." Santana said from the back before turning back to Brittany. Glee was almost half over before Quin showed up wearing dark sunglasses, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved jacket zipped up. She sat in the back away from everyone else.

"Glad you could join us Quin. I was just about to assign pairs for this week's song. It's about choice. Pick someone who your voice would go great with." Will said. Quin looked around before sighing and looked around the room. Sam and Finn were talking to each other about some song. Everyone else was paired up except her and Rachel. She sat next to Rachel, who was refusing to look up at her. Rachel seem to be crumbling into herself more then she previously was before. She raised an eyebrow when Rachel didn't say anything and she looked at her face to see her biting her lip so hard blood was running down her chin.

"Rachel?" Quin started before Rachel stood and quickly ran out of the room, leaving her stuff behind and slamming the door behind her, leaving Quin to stare after her in confusion in her wake.

"Quin go check on her." Will said. Quin grabbed Rachel's things and followed her out. She heard her sniffling in the closes bathroom and went inside, looking around for a second before spotting Rachel, leaning against the wall in the corner, almost blending in with the white tiles.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Quin asked, worry in her voice. Rachel looked up at Quin, her eyes red and puffy.

"Why aren't you working with Finn?" Quin asked.

"He wanted to work with Sam." Rachel said, not moving her head. Quin blinked for a second before sighing and nodding. She knew why Finn didn't want to work with Rachel anymore.

"Look. Something about Finn has been fishy. Maybe you should look into it or something." She said before standing and going to the door. She looked back and saw Rachel still sitting in the same spot, unmoving. She wasn't even really sure if Rachel had heard anything she said. She turned and went to open the door when Rachel's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"He's cheating on me isn't he?" She asked softly. Her voice was barely a whisper. Quin looked down for a second before nodding.

"Yeah. With a good portion of the cheerios squad." She said softly. Rachel nodded.

"I figured as much. He's been strangely busy and hasn't wanted to get together or talk about anything anymore." She said, finally looking up at Quin. Her face was tear streaked and she looked like she was about to break down. She attempted to smile up at Quin, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you for telling me." Quin looked down at her, feeling an over whelming need to comfort the woman in front of her. She walked over and reached out and gently touched Rachel's arm, only to be pushed back almost violently and finding herself staring into the eyes of a furious Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quin asked, thoroughly surprised at the rage she found in the eyes of the normally calm girl.

"No. I'm going to go talk to Finn. Thank you for confirming my suspicions." Rachel said, her voice deathly calm. Quin blinked at Rachel for a second before shaking her head and standing in front of the door.

"I can't let you do that. You go talk to him in the state you're in, you'll just end up doing something stupid." She said, looking Rachel in the eyes. What she saw shocked her. She saw pain and anger and complete defeat.

"Just let me go." Rachel said, her voice tired.

"Nope. You're going to come home with me." Quin said, gently taking Rachel's arm and leading her out of the bathroom to her car. Quin opened the passenger side door and then went over to the diver's side, sliding in gracefully, grateful for the large sunglasses she was wearing as she winced in pain. They were silent as Quin turned on her car and quietly pulled out of the parking lot. The car ride was silent as the streets seemed to fly by. Quin gently pulled to a stop at a stop light and glanced over at Rachel, surprised to find her watching her. She raised an eyebrow at the other girl and tried to smile, but it felt fake. She was sore, upset, and very worried about the other girl. She was rarely this quiet, if ever.

"You alright?" She asked gently.

"Where did you get the bruises?" Rachel asked. Quin blinked at her for a moment before she forced her smile to grow slightly.

"What bruises?" She asked.

"The ones on your eyes. And on your cheek." Rachel said, pointing in the general area of Quin's bruises, hidden under make-up. Quin blinked at her in surprise before looking at the light, watching as it changed to green and started driving again.

"It's nothing Rachel." She said quietly, her voice holding no malice. Rachel looked down at her hands for the rest of the ride, her eyes dark. When Quin stopped they were in Rachel's driveway and there was no other cars in sight. Quin looked at her hands on the steering wheel, trying to figure out what to say. She took a deep breath and looked over at Rachel.

"What was that all about?" She asked gently. Rachel looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how many times I was slushied today?" She asked. Quin looked at her for a moment before shaking her head. She could see Rachel's defenses failing her.

"7 times. I was slushied 7 times today. And I know they were waiting by my locker. Finn protected me and made sure I didn't get slushied so much. But now I have nothing. I knew before you even came in. I was praying that I wouldn't get picked with you because the slushies would get worse. And in all reality it's more then that, but I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for the ride." Rachel said, her eyes becoming guarded once more. Quin watched as Rachel picked up her bag and left the car, quickly going into the house and shutting the door. Quin sighed and sat in the driveway, attempting to decide if she should go after the girl before turning on the car and backing out of the driveway. She drove quickly to Santana's house, her mind deep in what she was going to do to Finn when she got her hands on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Here is chapter 2 of this story. I've gotten a few good reviews (thank you Cassicio!0 and decided that it's time to add a second chapter. There's more but it kind of goes off in it's own direction for a bit...To clarify (because there are questions) the character of Sky is a girl, but because most of the Glee kids think otherwise, it's written as both. Sorry if it's confusing! Also! There is French in this! Sorry if it's wrong, but I don't speak it fluently so google and some other areas are my main source of translations lol

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and looked around where she was. She was in her room with her clothes still on. She looked at the time and cursed silently under her breath. She ran to the garage and hoped in her car and drove quickly back to the school, grateful she had gotten a ride with Noah that day. She ran inside, looking around. She went around the school, looking around in the dark. When she finally didn't see anything, she went to her locker and opening it, picking up the books that were left there.<p>

"Well hello." Said an almost evil voice. Rachel jumped, feeling her skin crawl. She turned slowly to find herself staring up at Karofsky. He sneered down at her, an extra large slushie in his hand.

"H-hello." She said, her eyes trained on the slushie.

"Hey. Thought you could skip out on us just because you left with Quin. Oh no. You're not getting off that easy Berry." Karofsky growled, advancing at Rachel.

"What's in there?" She asked, her eyes on the cup.

"Oh nothing. Nothing really. Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that. They really should lock up the chemistry lab better after they're done with it." Karofsky said, smiling wider. He held the cup high and Rachel could see some kind of liquid that bubbled inside the cup. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips together and pressed her back against the lockers behind her and waiting, breathing carefully out her nose to avoid it getting into her sinuses.

"Excusez-moi (_Excuse me)_, but I believe you are out of line." Said a soft French voice. Karofsky looked behind him, ready to pound whoever interrupted him, but stopped in his tracks as he found himself staring up at Sky. He gulped lightly and took a few deep breaths before poofing his chest out slightly.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"I believe you are here after school hours and I suggest you leave." Sky growled, her charm gone and in it's place was cold anger. Her eyes seemingly were glowing in the darkness and she was looming over Karofsky, standing nearly three feet taller then the beefy jock. Karofsky's eyes darted around for a few moments before sneering and dumping his cup in the trash and wondering off. Sky watched him go before turning to Rachel, her eyes soft.

"êtes-vous bien (_Are you well)_?" Sky asked. Rachel blinked, not understanding Sky's words, but almost threw herself into her arms, tears running down her face. Sky blinked for a second before wrapping her arms around her.

"Madame? What is wrong?" She asked.

"It's my stupid boyfriend. He's cheating on me." Rachel said. Sky blinked for a second before a deep frown fell on her face.

"Non. That is not acceptable. A man isn't a man if he cheats on his girlfriend." She said. Rachel looked up at Sky and smiled.

"It's okay. To be honest I'm not too upset about it. Not anymore. Strange as that sounds..." She said, resting her head on Sky's chest, smiling at her warmth.

"Non. This is unacceptable." Sky said, shaking her head. Rachel looked up at her, not really sure what to say. This random stranger, this person who barely knew her, was defending her honor. She smiled slightly and rested her head back on Sky's chest. She smelled of the sea and something that she couldn't quite place, but it was sweet and musky and made her heart skip. She felt Sky push her away and instantly missed the warmth, but looked up into Sky's electric green eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sky looked thoughtful for a second, like she was trying to piece the words together in her mind.

"Do...you have...parent at home?" She finally said, trying to piece the words together. Rachel shook her head.

"No they're out of town." She said.

"Then you will come home with me" Sky said, smiling. Rachel blinked up at Sky. She barely knew her. They barely talked, yet here she was, comforting her and offering her home to her. She was quiet for a while before nodding.

"Okay. Come on." She said, taking Sky's large hand, suppressing the urge to jump at the warmth she found in the other girls' hand and pulling her out of the school and to her car. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and Sky reached in her pocket and pulled out a beat up looking cell phone and looked at it for a second before opening it and pushing the talk button.

"Bonjour? Bonjour maman. Comment êtes-vous? Etes-vous bien? Pensez-vous prendre votre médicament? Je vais mettre une maison amie. Elle est solitaire. Amélie va vous donner vos médicaments. J'aime trop la mère (_Hello? Hello mom. How are you? Are you well? Do you take your medicine? I am going to bring a friend home. She is lonely. Amelia will give you your medicine. I love too mom )_. " She said before hanging up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"Oui. That was my Mama. I must call my sister to make sure she is home. Do you mind?" Sky asked.

"Not at all." Rachel said. Sky smiled and dialed a number before someone picked up.

"Bonjour Amélie. Etes-vous chez vous? Comment s'est passée ta journée? Je serai bientôt à la maison. Je t'aime trop abruti. Bonne nuit (_Hello Amelia. Are you home? How was your day? I will be home soon.__ I love you too asshole. Good night)_. " She said before hanging up and making a face.

"Everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Amelia is being rude. Saying things that are not becoming of her." Sky said before shrugging and pocketing her phone.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to come with you?" Rachel asked.

"It's fine. Mama will not mind." Sky said.

"Alright." Rachel said, a smile on her face. It felt good to smile again. She listened to Sky's directions and found herself in front of a small two story house. It looked a little run down and shabby and Rachel blinked at Sky for a second before smiling.

"Would you like to come in?" Sky asked. Rachel nodded and followed Sky up to the house. Sky opened the door and bent his head, to go in, holding the door for Rachel. Inside it was warm and cozy. The walls were painted with reds and oranges and blues. There was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen, where Sky was walking, having to bend slightly to be able to walk around without smacking her head on the ceiling.

"Maman, je suis à la maison. Rachel est ici (_Mama, I'm home. Rachel is here)_." Sky called.

"Mon bébé! Ciel, je suis dans la cuisine. Venez et laissez-moi voir cette Rachel (_My baby! Sky, I am in the kitchen. Come in and let me see this Rachel)_" Said a voice from the kitchen area.

"Come. She is cooking." Sky said, motioning for Rachel to follow her. Rachel followed, looking down as she noticed a cat brushing against her leg.

"You have a cat?" She asked, reaching down and patting the cat on the head.

"Oh oui. That is Pier. He's a good kitty." Sky said, smiling and patting him on the head and then wondering into a small room. Rachel followed her, stopping in the doorway. Sky walked up to an older woman and hugged her, leaning over her shoulder and stealing a small bite of what she was making. The older woman, her back slumped slightly, was rather short and had longer flaming red hair. She looked at Rachel up and down before turning to Sky and talking very quickly in French.

"Ciel! Est-ce Rachel? Elle est belle! Vous devriez lui ce jour. Est-elle rester pour le dîner? Elle est trop maigre (_Sky! Is this Rachel? She is beautiful! You should date her. Is she staying for dinner? She's too skinny)_." She said to Sky who blushed deeply and looked away.

"Non Mama. She wants to know if you want to stay for dinner." She said.

"I would like to. If it's not too much." Rachel said.

"It's fine." Sky said, waving off her concerns and turning back to her mother when a girl who looked like Sky only much shorter wondered in and poked her sharply in the side.

"Bonjour géant. Il est temps que vous êtes venu à la maison. Qui est-ce (_Hello giant. It's about time you came home. Who's this)_?" She asked. Her voice was much higher pitched then Sky's, but not obnoxiously so.

"Amelia. This is Rachel. Be polite." Sky said, messing with her sister's hair.

"Stop it. Is this your new girlfriend?" Amelia asked.

"Non. Shut up." Sky said, blushing lightly.

"Whatever. I'm Amelia. You've already met my irritating twin sister." Amelia said, turning to Rachel and smiling. She was a very pretty girl with shoulder length firey red hair and neon green eyes like Sky. They looked exactly alike even though Sky was quite a lot taller then Amelia. Rachel looked up at Sky, who blushed and quickly turned away. Rachel smiled at Amelia.

"I'm Rachel Berry. It's nice to meet you all." She said. Amelia smiled a gaped tooth smile and wondered off to also see what her mother was making.

"Maman, ce odeurs incroyables, mais vous devez vous asseoir (_Mama, this smells amazing but you have to sit)_." She asked, looking over her mother's shoulder.

"Oh l'enfant silence. Permettez-moi de faire le dîner. Vous réalisez combien il me rend heureuse. Laissez votre vieille mère s'occuper de son bébé alors qu'elle peut (_Oh child hush. Allow me to make the dinner. You realize how happy it makes me. Let your old mother take care of her babies while she can)_." Sky's mother said, waving a spoon at her children. Sky sighed and shrugged at her sister.

"My mama is insisting on cooking." She said, looking over at Rachel. A young boy ran in, hand in hand with a younger girl, who was carrying a worn out looking pink bunny with long floppy ears, both also with flaming red hair.

"Maman! Maman! Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines? Ça sent étonnant (_Mama! Mama! What are you cooking? It smells amazing)_!" Said the little boy, trying to stand on his tip-toes to see what was in the pot. Sky picked up both the little girl and boy and helped them see what was in the pot. The little girl hugged her bunny closer and smiled.

"Salut Ciel. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne journée à l'école. Vous nous avez manqué pendant votre absence. J'espère que votre ami aime mon lapin. Nathan a fixé son oreille pour moi la cause il est tombé plus tôt. Il a dit que toutes les fois que son oreille est tombé encore que je devrais lui dire et qu'il va réparer la cause qui est la chose à faire viril (_Hi Sky. I hope you had a good day at school. We missed you while you were gone. I hope that your friend likes my rabbit. Nathan fixed its ear for me cause it fell off earlier. He said that all the times that its ear fell still that I should tell him and that he will fix it the cause which is the manly thing to do)_." She said in a small voice, looking over at Rachel. Rachel smiled kindly at the small girl who hid in Sky's shoulder.

"Bien sûr! Vous devez toujours faire les dames se sentent heureux et Aimee pleuré et c'est ce que les grands hommes font! Ils font les dames se sentent heureux et d'autres choses! Ciel Droite (_Of course! You have to always make the ladies feel happy and Aimee cried and that is what great men do! They make the ladies feel happy and stuff! Right Sky)_?" Said the little boy, grinning up at Sky. Sky nodded and smiled.

"Oui." She said, setting them down. The little boy grabbed the little girl's hand and ran off, dragging her away, babbling on and on in French.

"That was Nathan and Aimee. They are my second youngest siblings." Sky said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Rachel asked.

"I have two brothers and 4 sisters. I am the oldest. The youngest is the baby." Sky said.

"Ciel! Allez chercher bébé Renée! Elle va être affamé (_Sky! Go get baby Renee! She'll be hungry)_." Sky's mother said.

"Oui Mama." Sky said, wondering off and coming back a few minutes later, carrying a baby carefully, a look on extreme concentration on her face, the baby fitting perfectly in one of Sky's large hands.

"This is bébé Renee. She is the youngest." Sky said. Rachel looked at the baby for a second, smiling at the neon green eyes and red hair that she noticed seemed to be a strong gene in the family.

"Who are your other siblings?" Rachel asked, looking up at Sky.

"Oui. There is Amelia and myself. Then there is Jamie, she's upstairs somewhere. I think in the attic with the little ones. Then there is Rush, he is in his room practicing his guitar. Then there are the little ones and little Renee." Sky said, smiling and setting plates down.

"You have such a large family." Rachel said, helping to set things out.

"Oui. What about you?" Sky asked.

"It's just my two fathers and I." Rachel said quietly.

"Elle a dit qu'elle a deux pères? Vous devriez être reconnaissants! Mes bébés n'ont pas de père! Bonhomme! A toujours été connu pour être un vrai gentleman. Voilà où mon bébé a appris à un homme! Il lui a bien enseigné (_She said she has two fathers? You should be thankful! My babies have no father! Good man! Has always been known for being a true gentleman. That's where my baby has learned to be a man! He taught her well)_! " Sky's mother said, setting the large pot on the table in the middle and yelled something up the stairs.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked nervously.

"She said that you should be grateful that you have a papa at all. That her babies don't have a papa anymore. She said he was a good man and taught me how to be a true gentleman." Sky said, smiling as the younger kids and a few others that Rachel hadn't seen before came downstairs and sat at the table.

"What happened to your father?" She asked tentatively.

"He fell off a cliff." Said the older boy, flicking his hair out of his face with his head. He was somewhat small and had shaggy red hair that fell in his face and the same unusual eyes as everyone else in the family did. His English was much more clear then the others were, but it was still heavily accented.

"He...He fell off a cliff?" Rachel asked, blinking in confusion.

"He was coming home from work and slipped and fell off the cliff." Said a girl with long red hair who sat next to her brother, stealing a fork full of food of of it while he was stealing a fork full of food off of her plate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it." Sky said. They all sat down and started eating. At the first bite Rachel felt herself calming and felt warmth fill her whole body.

"This is wonderful. Tell your mom thank you Sky, please?" Rachel sad. Sky nodded and said something to her mother who laughed and said something energetically to Sky and motioned towards Rachel and Sky nodded.

"She said that she wants you to call her by her name. Marianne." Sky said.

"O-okay. Thank you Marianne for accepting me into your family like this." Rachel said, Sky translating. Marianne nodded and put more food on her plate. As the night went on, Rachel found herself forgetting about Karofsky and about everyone that made her upset that day or the fact that her house was empty and found herself feeling almost like one of the family. When it got late, Rachel was surprised when she was hugged by the children, even the older ones. Aimee pulled her down and looked very seriously at her, hugging her bunny closer to her.

"Rachel Bonne nuit. Je suis heureux que Ciel grande sœur vous a amené à la maison. Vous devez être gentil avec elle ou de Nathan et Amélie et le reste d'entre nous, Monsieur Lapin et Renee inclus, vont faire des choses pas gentil à vous. Je t'aime (_Good night Rachel. I am happy that big sister Sky brought you to the house. You should be nice to her or Nathan and Amelia and the rest of us, Mr Bunny and Renee included, will do not nice things to you. I love you)_." She said, a deadly serious look on her face. She looked up at Sky expectantly. Sky blushed lightly and translated reluctantly. Rachel smiled.

"I'll make sure I'm very good to Sky. Promise." Rachel said. Sky translated and sent Aimee up the stairs, telling her something in French. Aimee smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sky before running off to grab Nathan's hand and going off to bed. Sky blushed lightly and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry about that. They're...Protective." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl And why does your family call you Ciel?" Rachel asked.

"What? Oh. You never asked. Ciel is Sky in French." Sky said, shrugging. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Why doesn't anyone else call you Ciel?" Rachel asked.

"Because it is Sky in English." Sky said simply.

"Here I was going around thinking you were a boy. Goodness that would have been awkward to have found out some other way. I mean-" Rachel started but was stopped when a wooden spoon was all but jammed up her nose. She blinked and looked past the spoon to find herself staring into Marianne's neon green eyes. Marianne pointed to a chair with the spoon and Rachel quickly sat. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden overwhelming fear of the woman before her. Marianne wasn't a big woman. She was small, smaller then Rachel herself, somewhat sickly looking with sunk in green eyes, but she had an almost ethereal beauty to her. Rachel watched as Marianne sat down and motioned for Sky to sit. She said something in French to Sky who nodded and turned to Rachel.

"She says if you ever find yourself alone and wanting to not be alone then you can come here. She is always here. She thinks that you're too skinny and that you need to eat more." Sky said. She paused when her mother started talking again and Sky waited patiently.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She says that you look very sad and she would like to help you feel better. That no one should be as sad as you look. She said that there is nothing worth getting upset about." Sky said. Marianne said something, smiling kindly at Rachel.

"She says that a boy isn't worth it." Sky said, looking at her mother in confusion.

"How does she know?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know." Sky said, shrugging. "She knows many things." Marianne smiled kindly at Rachel and squeezed her hand before standing and patting Sky on the shoulder, saying something in French. Sky said something back and smiled as she wondered off up the stairs.

"Your mother seems very nice." Rachel said.

"She is very wonderful." Sky agreed. They were silent for a few moments before the large grandfather clock rang loudly and Rachel looked at her watch.

"It's late. I should get going." She said, standing. Sky stood as well and walked with Rachel out to her car.

"I am coming with you." Sky said, smiling.

"You don't have to." Rachel said.

"But I will. This is what friends do yes?" Sky said, quickly wondering back into the house and saying something in french that Rachel couldn't understand and came back with an old green army bag.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, walking with Sky to her car.

"Yes. I am positive. This is what friends do for each other." Sky said, sitting down awkwardly in Rachel's car. She was far too tall for the car.

"I'm sorry my car isn't that big." Rachel said.

"It is okay. This is why I do not drive. I can't find one that I can fit in." Sky said, smiling. They drove quietly to Rachel's house. Once they arrived, Rachel let them in, locking the door behind Sky.

"This is the whole house really." Rachel said, giving Sky a quick tour of the house.

"Your house...It is lovely." Sky said, smiling.

"Thank you. There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Rachel said, leading Sky up to her room.

"What is it?" Sky asked, setting her backpack down on the ground.

"You like to sing, right?" Rachel asked.

"Oui. But I am not joining your glee club." Sky said, smiling knowingly at Rachel. Rachel blinked at her in surprise for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I do not wish for the others to notice me. I do not need the drama." Sky said.

"There is no drama. Please just one class." Rachel asked, looking at Sky hopefully. Sky looked into Rachel's dark eyes for a moment as if searching for the answer to a question she didn't know how to ask. After a moment of searching, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Oui. I will go to your glee club." She said softly. Rachel squeaked happily and hugged Sky, making her jump in surprise, but hug Rachel back none-the-less. Rachel suddenly found herself wrapped in the warmth emanating from Sky and the scent that she couldn't seem to get enough of. She rested her head on Sky's chest and smiled contently. Sky stood there with her arms wrapped around Rachel's small form, smiling lightly.

"Mon cher, I believe it is time for you to sleep." She said softly, pulling away from Rachel. Rachel blinked at her, the spell being broken. She shook her head and smiled up at Sky.

"It is. You can sleep in here, but my bed isn't big enough for you." She said, looking over at the bed.

"I shall sleep on the floor. It if improper for a gentleman to sleep in the same bed as a lady." Sky said, smiling and laying on the ground.

"Are you sure? The floor can be very bad for your back and throat." Rachel said, a worried look on her face.

"Non. I am positive." Sky said, smiling charmingly at Rachel before leaning against a wall and closing her eyes. Rachel waved her hand in front of Sky's face, noticing that she was already asleep. She changed in the bathroom and came back into the room to find her phone vibrating. She picked it up and looked at the unknown number before answering.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rachel?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Quin? How did you get my number?" Rachel asked, blinking in confusion.

"Found it. Are you alright?" Quin asked.

"I'm alright." Rachel said, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt, enjoying the feeling of the cool air on her bare legs.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Quin said, concern in her voice.

"I'm alright. Just about to go to bed." Rachel said, crawling into bed.

"I'll let you get to sleep. Good night Rach." Quin said.

"G-good night Quin." Rachel said, slowly closing the phone and blinking at it in confusion. She set her phone on the bed side table and rolled over in bed, feeling almost at peace for the first time in what felt like years.


End file.
